coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6538 (20th April 2007)
Plot Janice is gobsmacked when Liam emerges from her bathroom wearing only his boxer shorts. Liam's annoyed to find Carla in the factory. He tells Paul that he wants her out. Emma calls to see Holly. Jason lets her in to No.11. Eileen's furious but Jason takes Emma's side as she's the baby's mother. Emma tells Eileen how she wants a second chance at being a mother but Eileen throws her out. Leanne tells Liam she's not ready for a relationship and last night was a one-off. Liam's disappointed and secretly so is Leanne. Sally holds a meeting of the factory girls at No.13. They quiz Wiki about Kasia's death. Wiki says she didn't see anything and leaves. The girls realise Wiki is covering up for the Connors and vow to get to the bottom of it. Maria's upset when Peter makes it clear their relationship is over. Peter and Adam leave for Portsmouth. Ken and Deirdre say an emotional farewell to them. Chesney gets the part of "Dandy Dan" in the school musical Bugsy Malone. Les and Cilla take the mickey but Kirk and Fiz are supportive. Leanne tells Janice she's dumped Liam as she can't mix business and pleasure. Jason tells Eileen he's going to live somewhere else as she's doing his head in over Holly. Eileen's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Carla Connor - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls (Uncredited) Guest cast *Emma - Stephanie Waring *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and yard *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *14a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *Last appearance of Adam Barlow until 16th November 2016. *Last appearance of Peter Barlow until 29th October 2008. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jason is forced into action by Eileen's behaviour as she refuses to give baby Holly back to Emma; Leanne struggles to decide what she wants more - a relationship with Liam or the healthy income from her job; Maria feels cheated by Peter; and Deirdre and Ken face an uncertain future. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,420,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2007 episodes